Sometimes Studying Has to Wait
by sparky128
Summary: Merlin/Arthur. Merlin should be studying, but Arthur's bored and... well. Fluffy little snippet about Arthur and Merlin's relationship.


Title: Sometimes Studying Has to Wait

Author: topperchar

Characters: Merlin/Arthur and some random OCs along with a few references of other main characters.

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 778

Summary: Merlin should be studying, but Arthur's bored and… well.

Warnings: Not a lot really, a bit of making out and allusions to sex.

A/N: Hello all! I really should be studying myself, but I can't be bothered and so I bring you this. I wrote this in about half an hour, if that. Sadly, I lack a beta and so sorry if you find any mistakes. I hope you like it

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of the BBC, everything else is the product of my odd mind. Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin should've been studying. His finals were coming up in less than a month and everything was riding on how well he did.

Arthur's whining voice cut across Merlin's reproach of himself. Ok, so maybe not _everything_ was riding on this. Arthur would still be here if he failed and Gwen and Morgana and Lance and Gaius and... Ok so it definitely wasn't everything that was riding on this, but it was still a bloody lot that was riding on this thank you very much.

He tuned back into his boyfriend's rant. "- but I honestly couldn't be bothered with it anymore. So I walked out. Do you think I should have stayed?"

"Er..." Merlin hadn't a clue what they were talking about. The last he was aware they had been discussing (read: Arthur talking and Merlin listening) about Morgana's new car, and then Merlin had gotten distracted by the pretty blue sky and the white puffy clouds and had started drawing unicorns and rainbows in his notebook.

"_Mer_lin! Were you listening to a thing I just said?" Arthur growled at him. He swung his legs down from where his feet had been resting on the table and leant forward in his chair.

Merlin quickly covered up his doodles of pink unicorns and pretended to look innocent. "Yes?" He attempted to sound intrigued and alert but fell short at clueless and confused.

Arthur pouted at him and raised an eyebrow. It made him look like a cross between a petulant child and Gaius – it was rather odd. He seemed to be considering yelling at Merlin or sighing in that long-suffering way that he sometimes does and then tell Merlin what he had just been saying _again_, but he thought better of it and just shook his head.

"I'm bored," he said as he replaced his feet on the table.

"And I'm studying," Merlin replied.

Arthur gave him a look that told him he didn't believe him.

"I am!" Merlin's voice raised an octave; the guilty smile probably didn't help his case much.

Arthur had snatched his notebook out from under his hands before he had a chance to gasp. He flipped it open to the page Merlin had just been 'writing' in. "Unicorns Merlin? Really?" Arthur sounded extremely put-upon but not entirely surprised.

"Oh shut up," Merlin replied as he snatched back his notebook, a blush creeping up his neck.

Arthur smirked and shuffled closer to Merlin. He lifted his fingers to trace the blush that was spreading up Merlin's neck. He shivered in response. Arthur lowered his head and followed the path of his fingers with his lips.

"Arthur..." Merlin sounded breathless and desperate. His heavy breathing was suddenly too loud for the silent library where their loud banter had fitted in perfectly.

"Hmm," Arthur responded as he started nuzzling Merlin's neck.

Merlin huffed his indignation. This was so like Arthur, and so unfair! He was getting all worked up and Arthur was not affected at all. "We're in a public place, a library!" Merlin felt he needed to point this out because it had clearly escaped Arthur's notice.

"That's what makes it so fun." Or maybe it hadn't escaped his notice and Arthur was just a bit of a prat, but – off course – Merlin knew that already. "Besides," Arthur continued, "I'm bored."

Merlin shifted in his seat and tried to pull away from Arthur's touch, but it was hard when it felt so good. "I should be studying."

"No, you should be at home with me; doing dirty things where no one can see us." Arthur put a particular stress on the last five words and sucked a kiss into the dip where Merlin's neck met his shoulder.

Merlin bit his lip and suppressed a moan as he caught sight of another student barely five metres away. He recognised the boy from one of his classes; luckily, he hadn't noticed them. Arthur had moved up to Merlin's ear and he licked along the shell before blowing lightly.

When he nipped at the lobe, Merlin lost it. "Ok, we're leaving," he announced as he grabbed his books and started piling them into his bag. The boy from his class jumped and nearly dropped the book he had been looking at. The startled look on his face was hilarious as Merlin marched past him, tugging Arthur along behind him. Arthur smirked at his boyfriend when he snarled at the librarian who tried to stop them. She took the hint and let them out without question.

*

Much later when Merlin was wrapped around Arthur in his bed – sated and content – he reflected that sometimes studying just had to wait.

* * *

Thanks! Comments are love 3


End file.
